Healing - Book 2 of the Weasleys Plus One Series
by BunnyRabbit313
Summary: Audrey Tyler and the Weasley twins are back again for another exciting year at Hogwarts! This story, told from the perspective of the Weasley twins and their OC best friend, tells about Audrey's exposure once more to a darkness in her past it seems she will never escape. Can the twins heal her, and, more importantly, can she heal them? George Weasley/OC eventually
1. Chapter 1

When I arrive at King's Cross Station, and I spot the twins waiting by the barrier to platform 9 ¾, I've never felt more relieved in my entire life. I've not seen them since the last time I was here, not even to go school shopping. I made excuses to get out of that. I couldn't let them see me before it was too late for them to do anything about it.

"C'mon, Audrey!" Fred shouts. "We've only got five minutes to get on the train!"

I run to them, tears welling up in my eyes. Immediately, George notices.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asks, his eyes scanning my face. He's probably taking in the bags under my eyes and my messy hair. I tried to make myself look decent this morning, but nothing worked. I just shake my head no in response to his question. Taking my hand, he pulls me after him through the barrier without saying a word. Fred follows after, unsure what's happening.

Boarding the train, Lee comes up to us. "Hey, guys. I-," he starts.

"Not now, Lee. We'll join you in a bit," George interrupts sternly. Lee backs off quickly, heading back where he came from.

"C'mon, Rey. Let's find a compartment," George murmurs, pulling me after him in the opposite direction. Finding one, he pulls me in, Fred following behind. "Now, what's the matter, sweetheart?"

All of a sudden, I break out into heavy, salty tears. "Rey? Rey, what's wrong?" Fred asks. I don't answer, just roll up my sleeves, revealing a row of bruises on each. Fred gasps.

"What happened to you?" George asks firmly. I don't answer. I can't. "Was it that filthy Muggle uncle of yours?" he recalls. I nod, sniffling.

"Are there more bruises?" Fred asks, eyes soft. I nod. Then, slowly, I lift my shirt up over my head, stretching my arms to the ceiling painfully. At first, both boys are just wide-eyed, uncomfortable with me taking my shirt off. At that, I manage to comment.

"Oh, grow up. You've seen me in a bikini. Same thing," I growl playfully, managing a small chuckle. Looking down, I see the large, splotchy bruises, and I flashback to the fists landing on my stomach and back, feeling the impact all over again.

"Oh, I'm gonna kick his Muggle arse," Fred mutters deeply, keeping his voice low to disguise emotion, and I can see tears in his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" George growls, trying not to yell.

"I couldn't take my dad's brother away from him, which is what would have happened if he'd found out," I whimper.

"But this is not okay!" he cries. "I couldn't care less whether or not your uncle's disowned!"

Suddenly, his eyes go soft, and he takes the shirt from my hands, gently pulling it back over me, making sure he doesn't hurt my tender skin. Then, he pulls me into an embrace, trying his hardest not to hurt me. "Don't leave our sight. We're gonna take care of you," he sighs, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "You okay to join the others?"

I nod, and Fred grabs my hand, gently pulling me out of the compartment and towards the one where Lee, Angelina, and Katie wait.

* * *

Arriving inside the familiar doors of the Hogwarts castle, I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The twins and I head to the Great Hall, where they lead me to our spots at the Gryffindor table to wait for the Sorting Ceremony. I'm already feeling ten times better. When Ginny gets sorted into Gryffindor, I even manage to cheer with the boys.

When the feast starts, I manage to talk some. That's when we find out that Harry and Ron crashed Arthur's flying car into the ginormous Whomping Willow outside. "I'm awful jealous, actually," Fred groans.

"Me, too. We taught Ronald bloody well," George grins at the thought.

I tune them out, in favor of focusing on the food on my plate. It looks delicious, after all. I just wish I could manage to eat some, instead of just pushing it around my plate.

* * *

Heading upstairs, the twins convince everyone to wait for Harry and Ron to come up so they can congratulate him. While everyone cheers them on, I curl up on the couch, hypnotized by the fire flickering in the hearth.

Everyone eventually files out of the Common Room and up to the dorms but the boys and I. I can hear their whispers.

"Go on up to bed, Freddie. I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Go to bed."

"Okay. Take care of her."

Then there's just the shuffling of Fred's feet up the spiral stairs to his dorm. Then there's George's voice.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"I'm fine," I whisper.

He makes his way over to me, taking a seat beside me on the couch. I whimper as I bury myself in his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"Never," I whimper.

"Let's go to bed, okay? My dorm," he offers.

"I need pajamas," I remind him.

"Don't bother. I have a Chudley Cannons shirt and sweatpants with your name on them," he murmurs into my hair, I can feel him smiling, knowing how that appeals to me,

"Mm," I hum. Then, he takes my hand and pulls me up, leading me up to the dorm. There, he hands me a shirt and sweatpants and has me change behind the curtains of his four-poster bed, while he changes just outside.

From outside, he asks, "Hey, Rey?"

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I noticed Phoenix wasn't with you… Where is she?"

"Oh… Um, my uncle made me get rid of her. He said she was 'annoying'."

"Every time you tell me something new about him, I dislike him more and more. So, you really were alone, huh?"

I can't muster a response.

When we've both finished changing, he crawls into bed with me. Gently, he wraps long, skinny arms around me, letting my bury myself in him, stroking my hair. I let out a choked sob, realizing how long it's been since I've felt this safe.

 **Hello, boys and girls! :D**

 **I'm baaaaack!  
Did ya miss me?**

 **Anyways, yeah. I'm startin' it off sad.**

 **Fight me.**

 **Super excited to be postin' again.**

 **Love ya'll!  
\- Alex xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to George kissing my forehead sleepily. "Wake up, Rey. It's our first day back," he smiles softly.

"Nghh," I murmur, rolling over and pulling his comforter over my head.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetheart. It's time to get up. You gotta get dressed and get some breakfast before you can go to class," he nudges me playfully. With a groan, I roll out of bed and stand. Then, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I head to my own dorm to get dressed.

After I'm dressed, I meet the twins in the Common Room, crimson-and-gold tie in hand. I hold it out to George and let him tie it quickly before we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Just as Fred is forcing a second helping of eggs on me, the mail comes. "Hey, look! There's Errol!" Fred points.

"Oh no," George whispers.

"What?" I ask, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Errol's got a Howler," George groans, his face beet red. However, his upset quickly turns to joy when he sees that it's not for him. It's for _Ron_.

"Never would have saw it coming!" Fred chuckles. "Ickle Ronny-kins getting a Howler!"

"What's a Howler?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see," Fred grins wickedly.

That's when I hear it, Molly's yell, ten times louder than I've ever heard it before. She's screaming horribly at Ronald. When it's finally over, I can't be more glad. I'm so embarrassed for Ron.

"Don't worry, Rey. Georgie and I have received _loads_ of Howlers. You get used to them after a while," Fred chuckles. I just nod and go back to my plate of food.

After a few minutes, though, McGonagall comes around with class schedules. Glancing at mine quickly, I see that I have double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

"Do you want us to walk you to class?" Fred asks, concerned.

"No thanks, guys. I'll just find Hermione and walk with her," I manage a smile.

"You sure, Love?" George asks.

"Of course I'm sure. Thank you, though," I sigh, heading over to find Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione. I was wondering if you wanted some company on the way to Herbology," I grin.

"I'd love that! I've barely seen you since, y'know… The accident," she recalls.

"I know. It sucks. Hopefully, we can make up for lost time this year," I laugh.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind, though, but Ron and Harry are gonna walk with us," she gestures toward the two boys.

"Fine by me," I grin. "We haven't properly met, I believe, Harry. I'm Audrey Tyler. We met on the train here our first year," I remind him, extending a hand for him to shake.

"No, I know who you are. You're Rey. The twins talked about you the entire time I was at the Burrow this summer," he smiles back.

"That's great! Those boys are the best!" I laugh, pleased that they were talking about me.

"That's one way of looking at it," Ron rolls his eyes.

"C'mon!" Hermione whines. "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry nods his head, standing from the table with Ron close behind. Together, the four of us walk out of the castle and toward the greenhouses.

After Herbology, we all head to Transfiguration. I've tried to catch up as much as I can on what I missed last year, but I'm still quite a bit behind many of the students, particularly Hermione. Luckily, though, she's more than willing to help me out. By the end of class, I've even turned a beetle into a button. It's nothing compared to Hermione, who managed to transfigure _several_ beetles, but it's better than Harry and Ron did.

* * *

After Transfiguration, it's time for lunch, so Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I part ways. They go eat with Neville and Seamus and their other friends, while I go to the twins, Lee, and the girls.

As usual, Fred's flirting with Angelina and Lee's attempting to flirt with Katie, who's ignoring him. So, George and I are left to our own devices.

"How was your morning?" he asks casually before taking a bite of his sandwich. I pause a moment before answering.

"It was actually surprisingly good," I admit. "I'm having some trouble in class, due to everything I missed last year, but Hermione's helping me out, so I think I'll be alright. How about you?"

"It was good. Freddie and I messed with some of our peers, a couple teachers. It was the usual. You… You look a lot better, Rey. How long has it been since you slept, not counting last night?" he asks gently.

"A week, maybe? I don't know," I mumble.

"Please just sleep in my dorm from now on. I'll worry if you don't," his brows furrow.

I start to protest, but then I think better of it and just nod.

"If it helps, you look a lot better. The bags under your eyes aren't so heavy. Hopefully, those bruises will heal soon, too. God, I just wish you could go to Madam Pomfrey and get some medicine-," he starts.

"You know I can't, George," I widen my eyes. "They'll take me away from my dad."

"I know that. I'm just saying I wish you could. That's all," his voice is soft as he says it. "Now, finish your lunch."

* * *

After lunch, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's the most horrible DADA class I've ever had the displeasure of participating in. All the other girls, even Hermione, swoon over Professor Lockhart. However, I find him to be revolting.

The first thing he does is give us a test over _him_. I mean, how big can your ego get? Then, he sets a cage-full of cornish pixies on the class. This results in shattered windows, ripped books, and Neville hanging from a chandelier. Then, he's too cowardly to even clean up the mess and round up the pixies himself! He forces Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I to do it! I've never had a worse teacher in my life. I can't believe people think Snape's bad…

When the day's over, I change into my own pajamas, my/George's Chudley Cannons tee and short shorts. Then, I head up to his dorm, yawning as I go. When I get up there, I notice that George has a very smug look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"You're wearing my shirt," he smirks. "It's cute. And it looks _very_ well worn. Have you been wearing that to bed _every_ night, Tyler?"

"Bollocks. I wasn't supposed to let you see me wear this," I furrow my brow.

"Aw, Rey, no. It's adorable on you. Far too big," he coos.

"Shut up and get in bed, you tosser," I growl, grumpily getting into bed and turning so that I'm facing away from him.

"Don't be upset with me, Love," he chuckles, getting into bed and scooting close to me.

"Don't test me, Weasley," I pretend to snap.

"You know, if you keep behaving this way, I'll have no other choice but to tickle you," he laughs behind me.

"Don't you frickin try," I try to sound stern, but accidentally laugh.

That's when I feel his long fingers on my sides, tickling relentlessly. I laugh and pant helplessly, tossing and turning, trying to get away from him.

"What do you say?" he asks through his laughter.

"P-Please. I-I-I'm sorry," I sputter, gasping for air between giggles.

"Say 'uncle'!" he demands, tickling me more harshly. I don't want to give in. Not at all. Instead I flip myself over so that I'm on top of him, and I start to tickle him with all my strength.

"Hey! Cut that out!" he chuckles.

"Never!" I play-growl at him.

"U-Uncle!" he finally gasps. He's far more ticklish than I am. That is, if he's not letting me win.

Gasping for breath between leftover laughter, I roll off him, snuggling myself against his shoulder. Suddenly, I'm very tired.

"Night, Georgie," I mumble sleepily, followed by a yawn.

"Night, Tickle Monster," he chuckles.

 **I am so, so, so, so sorry. I'm waaaayyy behind on updates.**

 **It's just been a really busy, dramatic week. I swear I'm back, or at least trying.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this short, fluffy chapter.**

 **Love ya!**

 **\- Alex xxx**


End file.
